Game devices (video game device or the like) which allows a user to play a match-up game, such as Japanese chess, game of go, chess, Othello, and mah-jongg have been widely used. According to such game devices, a player can play a game with a computer, or can play a game with another player.
Recently, network-compatible match-up games which allow a user to play a game with a player at a remote location using a network like the Internet are developed.
There are game devices which allow a user who is not familiar with match-up games to learn rules thereof reasonably (and gradually). Disclosed as an example is a game system (program of match-up game) which allows a player to gradually learn the rule of a match-up game, how to proceed the game, the concept thereof, and the like while manipulating a character coming onto a story and clearing various events (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).    [Patent Literature 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-47769 (page 4 to page 16, and FIG. 5)